finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevelle Fordyce
Chevelle Fordyce is the main protagonist in season two and three of Finding the Garden of Eden. He is only present as an infant toward the end of season one. He is the incarnation of Lilith. Chevelle is considered to be bratty, self-centered, and impulsive. Background Chevelle "Chevy" Nathaniel Fordyce was born on July 28, 2255 to Anahita Jafari and biological father Alexander Fordyce in New California. Hita unfortunately dies from the birth, due to an unknown illness. At a loss for what to do, Alex tells Atlas to take Chevelle somewhere safe, and that he was going to desert the NCR as he could not raise the child on his own. Atlas backtracks into the Mojave Wasteland, renouncing Chevelle to two soldiers (Byrne and Navarre) at an unknown NCR camp before disappearing. Season two As an infant Chevelle cried often for a few months until he began showing signs of detachment; silencing himself and not reaching out to adult figures, as well as disinterest and rejected efforts to connect with others with the exception of Private James. Chevelle grew older not knowing much of his origin other than he was "dropped off by a man with robotic arms", and that his actual father deserted the NCR and abandoned him. Chevelle thought nothing of it, and was practically raised and often mistreated by multiple soldiers of the base, resulting in an detrimental personality and reactive attachment disorder. He was a target of child molestation by members of the NCR until it was put a stop to by Atlas, where he was then old enough to gain awareness of why it was repugnant. Despite this, out of fear of rejection Chevelle swore the incidents to secrecy. At 17 he officially enlisted as a soldier for the NCR in 2272. Five years after enlisting in 2277, Chevelle had been waiting alone for the monorail at Camp McCarran with a drill instructor who Chevelle had recognized as being one of the men who mistreated him during his early childhood. As the monorail approached, Chevelle pushed him onto the tracks to his death, where it was later ruled as suicide due to Chevelle being the only witness. Chevelle had also convinced the NCR that he had no idea he was "suicidal" and didn't expect him to jump. Despite his path of violence, scathing sense of humor, and awkwardness, at the age of 25 he was promoted to Lieutenant for assistance of infiltration a Legion raid camp. Chevelle's opening scene depicts him on a solo mission, disregarding orders and handling tasks on his own terms recklessly. Albeit succeeding in the mission, he was scolded by the Colonel not to ignore orders to "be a hero" and to stick with the plan; Chevelle argues planned tasks get nothing done and to be spontaneous. To cut back on the recklessness and endangerment, Chevelle's main role then in the NCR was serving as Military Police on the New Vegas Strip. Chevelle lived most of his life to find he had some sort of "guardian angel" following him, assisting him in a Mysterious Stranger esque fashion in near-death experiences before quickly disappearing into the shadows. The final time the guardian remains unknown is when Chevelle is met face to face with Helios, where Atlas reveals his identity in a face-off between he and his brother. After Helios is dead, Chevelle confronts Atlas where Atlas explains everything, including watching over Chevelle. Chevelle is then deployed to Camp Forlorn Hope in October of 2281, now 26 years old, where the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas begins. After his deployment to Camp Forlorn Hope, being arguably one of the worst NCR camps in the Mojave he cuts his hair shorter, symbolizing his rejection in the NCR. He then is assigned to be 1st Recon sniper Bruce Caine's partner, where he argues he's fine being independent and that Bruce will slow him down. After some time the two learn to coexist peacefully, and start a romantic relationship. The relationship is considered to be mostly platonic for reasons that both the NCR forbids it, and that the two do not find sexual relations necessary to be happy. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle along with most of Camp Forlorn Hope is sent to the dam to fight against the Legion. Bruce is shot in the chest, and Chevelle ignores orders to fall back and stay with Bruce during his final moments. Season three After the NCR's victory of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Chevelle returns to Atlas and agrees to assist Atlas to the Commonwealth to discover more about his origin. Chevelle resigns from the NCR in 2286 after the death of Bruce, and Atlas travels east alone short of 2287, with intent to update Chevelle on the journey via mail. The timeline of Fallout 4 begins, where Atlas is killed by the Brotherhood of Steel for the sole fact that he is a Synth, fueling Chevelle's hatred to the BoS. In an unlikely encounter in the Mojave, he meets Gideon, his younger half sibling. Gideon convinces Chevelle to leave the Mojave behind and to meet his biological father in New California. After Chevelle realizes his father had no interest in meeting him after all, Alex admits that he surrendered Chevelle to Atlas out of pure irresponsibility, simply did not want the "burden of a child", and only ended up keeping Gideon for the money for child support. Gideon is appalled, and later that night explains that Alex is in fact abusive, and would threaten to give him up as well whenever he misbehaved. Chevelle and Gideon pair up together, where they both kill him in his sleep. Moments before Alex is murdered, Chevelle tells him "No... Call me Lilith.". The two team up to become mercenaries, later on adding Elizabeth to the team making them a trio. Notes * By June of 2281 Chevelle is 26 years old, coincidentally making him the same age as Boone. On another note Atlas was designed to be 27 years old, making him "a year older" than Chevelle by the time he grows up. * Chevelle and Atlas' both share the Cancer astrology sign. * Chevelle is half German-American, half Iranian. * While it isn't visibly shown, Chevelle mentions he is a hermaphrodite, meaning he bears both male genitalia and female (minus breasts). Bruce teases he's a "reverse-futa". The cause of this is likely due to radiation, as well as the disfigurement and abnormality of his teeth. Despite this, Chevelle is a cisgender male. * In October of 2287 Chevelle would be 32 years of age. * Chevelle's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 6 Strength, 8 Perception, 6 Endurance, 9 Charisma, 5 Intelligence, 6 Agility, and 5 Luck, meaning he's level 25 or higher without modifiers (To New Vegas and Fallout 4 standards). * Chevelle's poor choices are a result of Lilith. * Chevelle is nearsighted, where he occasionally wears glasses. * Chevelle is only marginally stronger than Gideon. __FORCETOC__